


Try Harder

by BosieJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Peter is a hunter, Petopher Appreciation Week 2016, Trope Inversion, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BosieJan/pseuds/BosieJan
Summary: Peter wasn't interested in the petty werewolf bullshit that was going on in a relatively-quiet Beacon Hills, until Derek contacted him to tell him that paying attention this time might be important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Petopher Appreciation Week 2016 - 'Wednesday - Trope'
> 
> Art by: http://sleepersith.tumblr.com/

Peter thought his nephew was joking with him, when Derek sent a text telling Peter that wolf tracks had been seen in the Preserve near Beacon Heights. It was still outside of Beacon Hills and therefore not a Hale matter, but no other hunters had been localized enough to know the police on a personal level, and none wanted to bother with what they figured was just a lone omega. It would die on its own, without a pack, and then the other wild animals could handle it for them.

 

Derek’s texts became more insistent until Peter just called him, parked in his SUV outside of the local shopping mall. “What do you  _ want _ , Derek? I’m not interested in your lone wolf stories today. I’m  _ busy _ .”

 

“Doing  _ what _ ?”

 

Derek’s question dripped with what Peter referred to as Derek’s ‘pissy voice’. “Jerking off in the sun, right here in the parking lot of the Westgate Center.”

 

“Ugh, you’re fucking  _ sick _ .”

 

“Sick, as in  _ awesome _ , or sick, as in _ gross _ ?”

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you. I wanted to tell you that it isn’t just some omega wandering around out there.”

 

“No?”

 

Derek sighed and by the sound of it, Peter knew that Derek had rolled his eyes as well. “No. It’s an alpha.”

 

Peter snorted. “The hell it is, Der. I’d have tracked it by now, or at least seen some kind of evidence to that fact. If it’s an alpha, it’s got a good support system, because one pawprint and some rustled leaves does not a dangerous threat make.”

 

“It’s Chris.”

 

Peter felt his ears go warm and his hearing buzzed out a bit, the sound of Derek’s breathing muffled by what felt like the warmth that filled one’s head before they passed out. Peter licked his lips and swallowed hard, not really wanting to hear what Derek had just told him.

 

“Did you hear me? Peter? Are you still there?”

 

“Yes..I’m still here. I didn’t want to answer you, because it suddenly felt like some kind of dream gone sour. ‘Chris’ could be any Chris. A big man from Chicago that hunts with his hybrid, or a slim-built woman with a penchant for venison and a big dog by her side-”

 

“Peter, it’s him. It’s your-”

 

“It’s my-”

 

“-husband. And he’s an alpha. He took down that blind alpha that’d been stalking one of his betas.”

 

“Scott. I remember Chris telling me that Scott had some older guy following him a lot, showing up at the park or in the Preserve, but blind and carrying one of those white and red sticks. Derek, I..I can’t handle this. You have to come out for this one.”

 

”I can’t,” Derek said softly, hoping that Peter would understand. “I’m gonna hunt him like he’s a monster to be put down, but you won’t.”

 

\----------------------------

 

It didn’t take Peter long to retrace the steps that the wolf had taken, and he wasn’t surprised to find the pawprints changing to human footprints as the trail continued. There was a scuffle of leaves where a space had been cleared by what appeared to be the drop of a heavy bag or satchel, and then there were boot prints.

 

Peter was heading right toward the summer cottage he and Chris had shared as younger men, before Chris had been captured by the alpha pack Scott’s stalker belonged to. The Argent’s used it for summer getaways and Peter and Chris had spent many a warm summer night there as a married couple, before the place was abandoned and Peter had it boarded up. He hadn’t been back to it since a year had passed after Chris’ abduction and subsequent manhunt, but nothing was found of him and Peter had moved on.

 

Five years later Peter had moved on, the Hale’s ran the werewolf hunting outfit throughout northern California, and not a whole lot got past them.

 

Except the return of a new alpha.

 

Peter held his gun up as he stepped through the dense fallen leaves, their crunch the only sound in the silence of the darkening forest. Not a shuffle from a squirrel or even the chirping of a single bird broke the silence, until Peter heard a snap behind himself and he whirled to face it, his gun cocked and ready.

 

Chris stood there in the waning light, his eyes glowing their preternatural red, as if acting like a beacon in a town already filled with them. His eyebrows were drawn together and he looked older yes, but no less handsome than the day before he vanished. Peter’s throat clicked as he swallowed audibly, his hand beginning to shake.

 

“Hello, Peter,” Chris said calmly, his voice like a balm to Peter’s broken heart. “Been a long time.”

  
  



End file.
